LE TEMPS D'UNE DESCENTE
by sasunaru-doujins
Summary: Sasuke profite des fêtes de fin d'années à la montagne et il va faire la rencontre de Naruto avec qui, il passera l'une des plus belles semaine de sa vie. T.S Noel 2018 et jour de l'an 2019
1. Une chasse désastreuse

**Auteur : sasunaru-doujins « J'écris par plaisir mais je publie pour vous, pensez aux reviews pour encourager »**  
 **Bêta : Sonnus**  
 **Pairing : SasuNaru / NaruSasu**  
 **Rating : M**  
 **Genre : Romance  
Mention utile : Les capotes n'existent pas pour faire joli ! **  
**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Maître Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 ** _24 Décembre._**

Sasuke se gara prudemment sur le parking enneigé de l'hôtel qui bordait la station de ski. Il éteignit le moteur et réveilla Suigetsu et Karin qui dormaient sur les sièges passagers tandis que Juugo sortit du véhicule pour s'étirer.

Cette année, sa petite bande et celle, plus grande, de son frère, avaient décidé de profiter des fêtes de fin d'année à la montagne. Bien qu'il s'agisse de fêtes de famille, le groupe le passait chaque année ensemble, tous les membres étant une seule et même famille.

Sasuke sortit à son tour et rejoignit Juugo, qui prenait les valises dans le coffre.

\- Les autres sont déjà là ? demanda Karin, en arrivant à leurs côtés.

Suigetsu s'approcha à son tour, complétant leur petite bande. Il réchauffa sa petite amie avec son corps en râlant qu'il faisait froid et qu'il fallait se dépêcher de rentrer.

\- Oui, ils sont arrivés, il y a deux heures, confirma Sasuke.

Rapidement, ils se dirigèrent à la réception de l'hôtel. La réceptionniste, une belle femme à la chevelure aussi rousse que Karin, mais deux fois plus longue, les accueilli. Elle se présenta, non sans leur avoir dit qu'ils étaient les derniers.

\- Nous avons appelé pour vous informer du retard, nous avons été coincés derrière une déneigeuse, se justifia Juugo.

En ce jour, l'hôtel fermait ses portes plus tôt pour passer la soirée en famille. Sasuke pouvait comprendre qu'elle soit contrariée, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle leur sourit en balayant leur excuse d'un geste de la main. Apparemment, son fils était encore sur la neige, malgré la nuit tombée, donc elle ne serait pas la plus en retard.

\- Votre groupe d'amis a déjà pris les clés de vos chambres, les répartitions sont déjà faites, je crois. Vous êtes au rez-de-chaussée de la chambre 200 à 206.

Ils la remercièrent avant de s'éclipser avec leurs bagages.

Itachi, prévenu quelques secondes plus tôt par SMS, vint à leur rencontre dans le couloir.

\- La route s'est bien passée ? s'enquit-il.

Suigetsu répondit que oui parce qu'il dormait tranquillement, Karin le frappa gentiment pour son manque de considération, tandis que Juugo haussa des épaules et Sasuke demanda comment ils étaient tous répartis.

\- Un peu comme d'habitude ; Yahiko, Konan et Nagato. Kakuzu et Hidan. Sasori et Deidara. Karin et Suigetsu. Juugo et Kimimaro. Puis nous.

\- Kisame n'est pas là ?

Itachi leur expliqua qu'il n'avait pas pu venir, problème de dernière minute avec Gai, son contrôleur judiciaire. Il en avait profité pour inviter Kimimaro, le voisin de palier d'Itachi, qui plaisait bien à Juugo quand la petite bande venait voir l'aîné.

\- Ça te va ? demanda Itachi à Juugo.

Le roux n'allait pas dire le contraire. Itachi les pressa de s'installer et de rejoindre la grande chambre du trio pour fêter le réveillon.

XxX

Juugo rentra dans la chambre qui lui était attitrée avec le double de carte magnétique. Il tomba sur Kimimaro dans un peignoir de bain à moitié noué. Malgré l'incarnation blanche de sa peau, le voisin d'Itachi était d'origine hindoue, les deux bindis rouges sur le front en témoignaient. Ses yeux, vert d'eau, étaient surlignés par un trait rouge et sa chevelure grise complétait son style décalé à merveille.

\- Bonsoir Juugo, le salua Kimimaro, en s'essuyant les cheveux avec une petite serviette.

Kimimaro n'était pas frêle, mais, à ses côtés, Juugo paraissait toujours aussi grand et fort. Ce dernier était plutôt quelconque, roux, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux marron.

\- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas de partager la chambre avec moi, je sais que je ne faisais pas partie du voyage à la base mais-

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, le coupa-t-il en posant sa valise sur le lit non occupé. Bien au contraire.

\- Tant mieux.

Juugo tourna le visage en direction de Kimimaro, qui esquissait un sourire, avant de retourner dans la salle de bain. Ce voyage annonçait un bon début entre eux.

XxX

À peine rentrés dans leur chambre, Suigetsu et Karin se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre.

\- Froid, se plaignit la rousse, quand son homme lui retira son haut.

Suigetsu la tira sans ménagement dans la salle de bain. Il referma la porte, activa le chauffage minuteur et alluma l'eau chaude de la douche avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur, Karin le rejoignit.

Le bruit de baiser mouillé les fit sourire.

\- Merci pour ce week-end.

\- Si tu veux vraiment me remercier, laisse-moi te faire crier.

\- Avec plaisir.

Karin se laissa soulever et plaquer contre le carrelage.

Leur couple en avait vu des vertes et des pas mures depuis l'adolescence. Ils s'étaient d'abord détestés, avant de coucher ensemble, mais sans officialiser les choses, puis, pendant des années, ils étaient sortis avec d'autres sans jamais être célibataires en même temps jusqu'à l'année dernière.

Décidant qu'ils avaient assez joué au jeu du chat et de la souris, ils se déclarèrent et depuis, ils profitaient de chaque minute comme s'ils étaient des jeunes mariés.

XxX

\- C'est une blague ? s'exaspéra Sasuke, en entendant ses deux amis, faire l'amour.

\- Ils ne s'arrêtent jamais, rigola Itachi. Tu veux qu'on leur donne une leçon ?

Un rictus mauvais apparut sur les lèvres de Sasuke, qui alla dans la salle de bain attenante et commença à taper et gémir, vite suivi par Itachi. Comme réponse Suigetsu et Karin augmentèrent le volume de leurs ébats.

Dépité pour Sasuke et fortement amusé pour son aîné, ils les laissèrent tranquilles pour continuer à ranger leurs affaires.

Habituellement, le groupe cessait toutes activités quand ils jouaient sur l'inceste. Itachi et Sasuke ne savaient plus comment ils en étaient arrivés à s'amuser de leurs liens, mais ils n'avaient jamais démenti auprès des autres qui les taquinaient dessus. Taquineries qui étaient nées des soirs où ils dormaient dans le même lit au foyer.

Ni Itachi, ni Sasuke n'avaient trouvé nécessaire de leur expliquer que sans la proximité de son frère, Sasuke faisait des cauchemars de sa mère, battue à mort par son père. Evidemment avec les années, ça allait mieux.

Le son caractéristique d'un SMS attira l'attention de Sasuke vers son frère, qui abordait un doux sourire. Itachi tapota une réponse rapide.

\- Tu vas enfin me dire qui est ta mystérieuse interlocutrice ?

Ça faisait des semaines qu'Itachi lui cachait une amante, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé. Il se demandait sérieusement pourquoi.

\- Tu la connais déjà.

Surpris, Sasuke s'arrêta dans son rangement. Il se repassa toutes les filles qu'ils connaissaient, mais aucune ne retint son attention.

\- Izumi.

Izumi était l'amour d'enfance d'Itachi quand ils vivaient encore dans une maison à la devanture trompant les gens. Elle était son échappatoire quand Fugaku, saoul, frappait leur mère avant de s'en prendre à lui, parce qu'il essayait de la protéger. Seulement, à la mort de Mikoto, il l'avait quitté, leur père ayant menacé la jeune fille, si Itachi continuait à lui tenir tête.

\- Est-ce qu'elle sait ?

\- Oui, je lui ai avoué quand nous nous sommes retrouvés. Je ne voulais plus de secrets entre nous.

\- Et elle est, quand même, restée ?

Itachi acquiesça et Sasuke fut plus qu'heureux de constater que son frère avait enfin trouvé le bonheur qui lui était destiné, depuis le début. Celui dont ils avaient été privés.

\- Tu aurais dû l'inviter à venir.

\- Je voulais qu'elle te rencontre avant, seule, les autres vont la faire fuir.

Sasuke acquiesça à son tour. Itachi n'avait pas tort. Quand Itachi reçut un autre message, Sasuke prit le portable, les photographia en selfie et l'envoya avec un message d'approbation. Itachi le remercia silencieusement, l'avis de son cadet était le plus important.

\- On rejoint les autres ?

\- Attends petit-frère, l'arrêta Itachi. Essaye de t'amuser pendant ses vacances.

Sasuke acquiesça, se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. Il savait très bien ce que voulait dire son aîné par « s'amuser ». Traduction : trouver un mec avec qui s'envoyer en l'air. Sasuke n'était pas prude ou inactif, mais son travail lui prenait trop de temps et il s'y investissait assez pour ne pas se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait couché avec un homme. Il avait certaines priorités et le sexe n'en faisait pas partit.

* * *

Après une bonne douche, Sasuke et Itachi rejoignirent tout le monde dans la grande chambre. Sasuke retrouva, avec plaisir, sa petite bande, ainsi que celle de son grand-frère.

Le trio, Konan, Nagato et Yahiko, le serra à l'en étouffer. Il s'agissait des plus démonstratifs. Pourtant, leur situation aurait pu faire craindre n'importe qui. Les trois amis d'enfance, sûrement plus aujourd'hui, étaient des rescapés de guerre. Ils avaient trouvé refuge à Konoha après que leur pays, Ame, ai été détruit. Leurs parents ayant perdu la vie.

Kakuzu le salua à peine tandis que Hidan resta poli comme sa religion l'exigeait.

Sasuke ne se formalisa pas. Kakuzu le faisait un peu flipper avec sa cicatrice et sa tenue de SDF. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, il avait vécu dans la rue pendant des années, avant que des gens l'amènent à l'hôpital à la suite d'une agression. Malheureusement, pour lui, à cause du temps de le découvrir et des conditions de vie, les médecins avaient recousu ses blessures au niveau de la bouche grossièrement. Habituellement, il les cachait, mais, depuis sa rencontre avec Hidan, il n'avait plus honte devant le groupe, il retirait le bandeau qui le protégeait aux yeux des autres.

Hidan avait grandi dans une famille religieuse. Il allait toutes les semaines à l'église et plusieurs fois par jour, mais, à aucun moment, il s'était douté que les châtiments que lui offrait le prêtre en confession, ne faisaient pas partie intégrante de son enseignement. Quand il avait ouvert les yeux, il s'était réfugié dans leur foyer, près de Kakuzu, qui semblait lui offrir ce qui lui manquait, malgré son passé.

Sasori et Deidara lui dirent bonjour entre deux engueulades sur l'art. Ses deux-là s'aimaient d'un amour vache. Sasori, un artiste fou d'art, voyageait dans l'histoire pour tout connaître et se projetait dans l'avenir dans l'espoir que son nom soit connu de tous tandis que Deidara le conseilla de changer de voie, car l'art était éphémère. Malgré leurs différents, ils ne s'éloignaient jamais l'un de l'autre. Deidara revenait toujours vers Sasori, comme si ce dernier le retenait avec des fils invisibles.

Sasuke aimait être avec tout le monde. Aussi semblable que différent. Leur passé douloureux les avait rassemblés et, pourtant, ils avaient chacun une personnalité différente, sans parler de leur physique un peu atypique.

\- Il est temps de fêter Noël !

Yahiko sort des bouteilles de champagne et Konan un gâteau, tout droit sortis du petit frigo de la chambre.

 ** _25 Décembre_**

\- Fermez là ! Sinon, je vous fais bouffer votre repas par les-

\- Je croyais que c'était toi qui aimais manger la neige en pleine face, se moqua Suigetsu en le coupant.

Tout le groupe se mit à rire de plus belle à cette réplique. Sasuke jura entre ses dents.

\- C'est la faute de cet abruti ! s'exclama-t-il, rouge de honte.

Sasuke n'avait pas l'habitude d'être vulgaire, mais, là, c'était trop. La soirée de la vieille, lui avait offert une super gueule de bois, mais tout le monde avait, quand même, décidé de profiter des quelques heures autorisées sur la neige pour ce jour festif. Sauf qu'il s'était mangé la neige dès la première descente, à cause d'un skieur à la combinaison orange flashy.

Faut dire qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi en se rechaussant en plein milieu de la piste. L'alcool qui coulait encore dans son sang ne lui avait pas permis de garder suffisamment son équilibre. Évidemment, ses amis n'étaient pas loin pour se moquer de lui.

Par la suite, il avait maudit chaque skieur orange qu'il croisait et il était étonné de voir le nombre de personnes, qui portaient cette couleur horrible.

Itachi l'apaisa difficilement entre deux moqueries, tout le monde les regardait. Sasuke se calma, plus pour les enfants qui se trouvaient dans la pièce que pour autre chose. Il se renfrogna dans son siège, tout en sentant un regard sur lui, qu'il trouva plus loin dans la salle.

Son regard se perdit dans des azurs scrutateurs. L'homme qui le fixait se trouvait près du buffet. Blond, les cheveux en bataille, moulé dans un sous-pull noir. Son attention fut attirée par la propriétaire des lieux, qui les avait accueillis, à leur arriver hier soir.

La belle rousse semblait remonter les bretelles au blond. Ce dernier le regardait toujours, lui offrant même un petit sourire avant de se faire attraper l'oreille. Cela mit Sasuke de meilleure humeur. Une copie conforme plus âgé rejoignit le duo qui se chamaillait à présent. Sasuke se rendit compte qu'il avait le couple propriétaire des lieux ainsi que leur fils. La petite famille s'éclipsa et il ne loupa rien des azurs gourmands.

 ** _26 Décembre_**

Sasuke, Itachi et leur groupe profitaient d'un des bars présents dans les sous-sols du grand hôtel. Ils passaient un moment de détente et rigolade quand le blond de la veille se créa un chemin jusqu'à Sasuke. Sans se préoccuper d'interrompre une conversation ou de déranger, il offrit un verre au brun.

\- En quel honneur ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil devant son culot.

\- C'est une excuse de la part de l'abruti.

Un léger blanc s'installa dans le cercle. Certains se retinrent de rire au souvenir de Sasuke, la tête la première, dans la neige.

\- Tu sais que tu es un vrai danger, ne put-il s'empêcher de faire remarquer.

\- Je dirais que c'est toi le danger, quelle idée de se baisser et montrer ses fesses sur les pistes, mais je suppose que ce n'est qu'une question de point de vue. Au fait, moi, c'est Naruto.

L'audace de Naruto lui valut un point. Sasuke aimait les personnes directes bien qu'on pense de lui en subtilité.

\- Alors, tu l'acceptes ce verre ?

\- Et quoi, ça fera un trophée de plus à ton tableau de chasse ? demanda-t-il en prenant le verre qu'il lui tendait.

Tout en s'asseyant, Naruto lança :

\- Quand je t'aurais mis dans mon lit, peut-être que tu seras sur mon tableau, mais, en attendant, je préfère jouer avec ma proie.

Amusé par l'échange, tout le monde reprit leur conversation comme si de rien était, mais gardant les oreilles bien ouvertes.

\- Jouons, répondit, sans hésiter, Sasuke.

* * *

Après quelques heures dans l'ambiance du bar, une partie du groupe était rentrée dormir tandis que Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo, Kimimaro, Itachi, Sasuke et Naruto s'étaient déplacés pour une partie de billard. À la victoire de Naruto sur le brun, il lui proposa de terminer la soirée, seul à seul, autour d'un autre verre dans la grande salle, qui servait au repas.

\- Papa ?

L'attention de tous fut attirée par une petite fille, en pyjama, avec un ours rose. Naruto délaissa aussitôt sa queue de billard pour prendre l'enfant dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ma puce ? Tu devrais être au chaud dans les draps, au lieu de traîner, toute seule, dans les couloirs. C'est dangereux.

La petite fille secoua la tête, précisant qu'un certain Kakashi veillait toujours sur elle. Elle pointa une caméra dans un coin.

Naruto s'excusa auprès des autres, pour partir coucher la petite fille.

\- Non, maman et maman font la bagarre.

Des petits rires s'élevèrent avant qu'elle fasse des yeux de chien battus pour rester avec tout le monde.

\- D'accord, mais pas longtemps.

Malgré tout, mise à part Sasuke, les autres regagnèrent leur chambre. Naruto laissa une chance à Sasuke de prendre ses jambes à son cou et partir avec les autres, mais il ne la saisit pas.

Tous les trois passèrent dans la salle, sur une petite table parmi tant d'autres.

\- Comment tu t'appelles, Princesse ? s'intéressa Sasuke.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la soirée de rêve qu'il imaginait. Il pensait la finir dans le lit du blond, qui le chauffait depuis plusieurs heures, mais ça n'allait apparemment pas être le cas. Il refusait cependant d'être irrespectueux et comptait passer un moment avec le jeune papa et sa fille.

\- Himawari et toi ?

\- Sasuke, je suis un ami de ton papa.

\- Quel genre d'ami ? Celui qui n'a pas assez de force pour porter les bagages de papa.

Naruto, qui revenait de ce que Sasuke supposa être la cuisine, tendit à sa fille un biberon.

\- Tu parles trop ma puce, bois ton lait chaud.

Le papa prit sa fille sur ses cuisses et l'encercla de ses bras. Naruto lui expliqua qu'il y avait du miel dans la boisson et que cela aidait Himawari à se rendormir. Certes, le biberon faisait "enfant", mais ça créait moins de dégâts quand elle se réveillait en plein milieu de la nuit.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire de bagage ? demanda Sasuke, curieux.

\- Et bien papa, il avait un ami qui dormait à la maison et qui passait beaucoup de temps avec lui, mais il est parti parce qu'il n'était pas assez fort. Papa m'a dit que c'était parce que papa avait des bagages trop lourds. Je suis un bagage.

Cette explication simpliste suffit à faire comprendre que le jeune papa avait des difficultés à entretenir des relations durables à cause de son passé.

Naruto tourna sa fille sur ses genoux pour lui parler en face :

\- Tu es un petit bagage. Tes deux mamans et mes parents aussi. L'hôtel également, mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ma puce, je suis le plus gros et le plus lourd bagage. Je sais que ça t'a rendu triste, mais c'est parce que je suis « trop », que Sora est parti. Tu n'y es pour rien.

Bizarrement, Sasuke aurait mis sa main à couper, que le papa mentait à sa fille ou qu'il minimisait son rôle dans la séparation avec ce Sora.

\- Mais c'est parce que je n'aimais pas Utakata, ton autre ami, qu'il est parti.

Le blond pinça gentiment le nez de sa fille, avant de lui confirmer que oui, c'était de sa faute, si lui et Utakata n'étaient plus ensemble et que ce n'était pas bien de se réjouir.

Sasuke compris immédiatement que Naruto faisait passer sa progéniture avant lui et il adorait cette facette. Himawari s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard dans les bras de son père tandis que Sasuke lui parlait et l'écoutait sur sa vie de princesse de la famille.

Naruto s'apprêtait à prendre congé quand le brun le retint un peu :

\- Comme ça, tu es papa ? Et si tu me racontais ton histoire depuis le début.

Agréablement surpris par la proposition, Naruto regarda sa fille entre ses bras avant d'avouer :

\- J'avais 19 ans quand Ino et Hinata m'ont fait la folle proposition de les aider à avoir un enfant. À la base, j'étais juste le meilleur ami qui aidait ses amies lesbiennes, le donneur de sperme quoi. J'allais devenir le super tonton. Puis elle est née et tout a changé. Je n'ai pas réussi à décrocher de cette petite puce et les filles m'ont dit, plus tard, qu'elles n'avaient jamais eu l'intention de m'écarter de sa vie, bien au contraire, elles attendaient juste que je le veuille vraiment au lieu de simplement leur donner un coup de… Enfin tu m'as compris, sourit le blond.

Naruto semblait assumer parfaitement son rôle et ne pas le regretter, il fallait du courage pour se lancer dans ce genre de lien, même s'il s'agissait d'un bon ami, surtout à un âge aussi jeune.

\- Impulsif, mais courageux.

\- Inconscient répondraient mes parents, contra Naruto.

Pour lui, s'il assumait les bons comme les mauvais côtés de sa paternité, personne n'avait rien à lui dire. Il s'agissait de sa vie pas celle des autres.

Sasuke fut curieux de savoir comme ils avaient procédé pour engendrer Himawari et il apprit qu'ils avaient naturellement couché ensemble. Le médecin des filles, leur avait dit que les chances d'avoir un enfant en faisant l'amour, étaient beaucoup plus élevées que par voie médicale.

Hinata était celle qui était tombée enceinte en premier.

\- Est-ce qu'elles en veulent un autre ?

Une silhouette féminine apparue dans la nuit de la pièce, elle se glissa dans le dos de Naruto et encercla son cou de ses petits bras.

\- Oui, nous en voulons un autre. Je suis sûr qu'il sera blond aux yeux bleus, avec notre génétique, il n'y aura pas d'autres possibilités.

Même s'il ne jouait pas dans cette catégorie, Sasuke savait apprécier une belle femme et celle devant lui en était une. Sa belle chevelure blonde tombait sur le côté et ses azurs étaient aussi clairs et pétillants que ceux de Naruto. Ino, apprit-il.

\- Ça pourrait sauter une génération et notre enfant serait roux, comme ma mère.

\- Non, il serait ta copie conforme, autant en physique, qu'en caractère et ça promet.

Sasuke nota l'amour qui passa entre eux et ça lui réchauffa le cœur. Il n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir une famille conforme aux attentes des gens. Celle devant lui ne l'était pas plus, mais elle débordait d'amour et c'était le principal.

\- Je récupère la fuyarde et je vous laisse profiter de la soirée, dit-elle en tendant les bras.

\- Et si tu allais continuer à faire la bagarre avec Hinata et que je gardais la petite ce soir. Vous la prendrez demain.

Ino rougit avant d'acquiescer. Elle vola un baiser à Naruto et à sa fille avant de repartir aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Naruto se leva enfin.

\- Merci pour la soirée et, surtout, d'avoir été assez poli pour rester. Tu n'étais pas obligé. En tout cas, je suis content d'avoir fait ta connaissance et profite bien de tes vacances.

Sasuke comprit la démarche. Naruto le jetait gentiment, en pensant qu'il n'était pas capable de le faire, qu'il ne voulait pas aller plus loin avec un papa, surtout pour des vacances, mais il se trompait. Il aimait beaucoup ce qu'il avait vu de Naruto ce soir et voulait toujours être dans le même lit que lui.

Encore une fois, il l'arrêta :

\- La chasse n'est pas terminée, la proie est toujours à porter de main, mais peut-être qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil permettrait au chasseur de mettre en place d'autres pièges. Plus efficace.

Sourire aux lèvres, Naruto lui dit bonne nuit avant de regagner sa chambre.

 ** _27 Décembre_**

\- Hey ! Sasuke ! Il est où ton chasseur ?! hurla Deidara.

\- Là, s'exclama un homme, en combinaison orange, se créant un passage dans le groupe. Avançons jusqu'à l'intersection de la rouge et la noire. Je vous donnerai toutes les indications avant de descendre.

Naruto, qui avait proposé, la vieille, d'amener tout le groupe skier sur les meilleures pistes, se montra enfin. Sans attendre, tout le groupe de Sasuke s'élança sur la partie plate qui amenait aux pistes. Après avoir pris de l'élan, Naruto se glissa de part et d'autre de Sasuke, l'entourant de ses skis.

\- Est-ce que tu vas réussir à descendre sans tomber ?

\- Si tu ne traînes pas entre mes jambes ça ne fait aucun doute.

Naruto rigola avant de lui planter un bisou sur la joue découverte pour lui dire bonjour. Le blond était d'un naturel légèrement déconcertant mais Sasuke saurait s'y faire pour les vacances.

Il faisait assez beau aujourd'hui pour ne pas se couvrir le bas du visage, mais le soleil nécessitait quand même de bonne lunette adaptée.

Ils passèrent la matinée à skis sur des pistes noires, vides de monde, pour les plus experts du groupe. C'était comme si Naruto les avait privatisées et ils le remercièrent en l'invitant à déjeuner dans un chalet au bord des pistes.

\- Ici vous serez plus tranquille, les installa Tsunade, la patronne du chalet.

Naruto remercia l'amie de longue date de la famille pour les avoir mis un peu à l'écart et trouvé une table pour autant de monde. Elle prit leur commande des boissons et leur présenta la petite carte avant de partir.

Ce fut son petit frère, qui revint avec les boissons et prendre leur commande.

\- Comment vas-tu ? demanda Naruto. Je pensais que tu partais dans le Sud, avec ton mec, ces vacances.

\- Plus de mecs, plus de vacances.

\- Aie, toujours les pieds dans le plat, désolé Nawaki.

Sasuke regarda le dénommé Nawaki distribuer rapidement les boissons. Il trouvait qu'il avait une étrange ressemblance avec Naruto. Les mêmes cheveux en bataille, mais châtain pour le serveur, la même forme des yeux, le même sourire.

\- Si tu veux te faire pardonner, tu n'as qu'à prendre sa place.

Naruto explosa de rire, avant de s'affaisser sur sa chaise et mettre un bras sur le dossier de celle de Sasuke, qui était à ses côtés. Il adopta une attitude décontractée.

\- Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux Nawaki, tu sais que j'aime ça, mais tu es un peu trop jeune tout de même, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Parce qu'à ma place, ça t'aurait arrêté ?

Le sourire de Naruto répondit à sa place.

\- Viens à la maison ce soir, ma sœur passe la soirée avec Dan.

\- Repropose-moi ça, aux prochaines vacances et on verra.

\- Naruto, grogna Nawaki, tu sais très bien que dans un mois, je pars étudier cinq ans à l'étranger.

\- Et bien rendez-vous dans cinq ans.

Nawaki fit la moue et prit les commandes de tous. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, puis au moment de partir, Nawaki tenta une dernière approche que Sasuke se fit un plaisir de contrer :

\- Désolé jeune homme, mais ce soir, Naruto sera dans mon lit.

\- Si vous me faites une place, je vous rejoins avec plaisir, répondit du tac au tac Nawaki après un coup d'œil dans sa direction.

Les trois rigolèrent avant que le jeune serveur soit sollicité ailleurs.

Naruto et Sasuke sortirent du chalet, mais avant de reprendre les pistes, Sasuke lança :

\- Tu finiras par coucher avec lui un jour ou l'autre.

\- Ça ne fait aucun doute, répondit Naruto en souriant. Mais à ce qu'il paraît ce soir, c'est avec toi que je vais coucher.

XxX

Naruto rejoignit Sasuke, au bar de l'hôtel après le repas du soir, qu'ils avaient pris avec leurs groupes respectifs. Malheureusement, Himawari, accompagné des deux mamans, leur tomba dessus et ils passèrent une soirée semblable à celle de la vieille, ce qui fit bien rire ceux de la bande qui se doutait que Sasuke et Naruto n'attendaient qu'une chose : se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

La soirée se termina, quand la petite fille s'endormit dans les bras de Sasuke, qu'elle avait monopolisé. Naruto voulut la récupérer, mais le brun proposa gentiment de la ramener dans la chambre. Par chance, Hinata et Ino, qui s'étaient éclipsés, vinrent la récupérer in extremis dans le couloir à la porte de la chambre de Naruto.

Elles s'excusèrent silencieusement auprès des garçons pour la soirée gâchée. Naruto laissa passer comme il le fait la plupart du temps. Les filles gardaient Himawari les trois-quarts de l'année, le quart de l'année appartenant à Naruto était les vacances.

Naruto, qui s'était résolu à ne pas coucher non plus cette nuit avec Sasuke, le regarda un peu penaud.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, ce n'est vraiment pas ce que j'avais prévu. D'habitude, je suis plus doué que ça pour chasser.

C'était ça, avec les enfants, rien ne se passait jamais comme on le voulait.

\- Peut-être qu'on pourrait remettre ça demain et promis, je m'arrange pour qu'elle n'échappe pas aux filles.

Naruto pensait vraiment que Sasuke allait refuser après deux soirs d'affilée ainsi, qu'il aurait préféré aller voir ailleurs pour profiter correctement de ses vacances. Il fut surpris quand le brun lui offre un rictus taquin.

\- Ce serait dommage de reporter la chasse quand la proie est juste là, prête à se faire attraper. L'occasion ne se représentera peut-être plus…

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Naruto pour agripper Sasuke et le traîner dans sa chambre.

* * *

Debout devant le lit, il lui dévora la bouche, les mains dans sa tignasse brune. Il l'embrassait comme un assoiffé, le goûtant avec délice, avant de le soulever et de le jeter dans le lit.

\- Je te veux nu Sasuke.

Ce dernier grogna, tout en s'exécutant. Naruto en déduisit que son amant aimait qu'on soit directif avec lui.

Le jeune papa admira chaque parcelle qui se dévoila sous ses yeux. Sasuke avait un corps magnifique, sûrement entretenu en salle, mais Naruto n'avait rien à lui envier, avec ses nombreuses heures sur la neige l'hiver et les randonnées l'été.

La seule différence était la taille de ce qu'il avait entre les jambes.

Naruto s'en lécha les lèvres avant de plonger sur le sexe, pour le sentir dans sa bouche, des doigts se perdirent dans ses cheveux et Sasuke gémit.

\- Non, reste sur mon gland, lui indiqua-t-il quand il voulut le prendre entièrement.

Naruto ne se vexa pas. Il préférait, quand ses amants n'avaient pas honte de dire ce qu'il aimait, ça permettait de passer une meilleure nuit. Il s'occupa de son gland avec dévotion, le léchant, l'embrassant, le grignotant, jusqu'à que Sasuke l'oblige à revenir à lui.

Sasuke tira Naruto jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser, son propre goût ne le dérangea pas, au contraire, ça l'excita. Son amant était encore habillé, mais plus pour très longtemps.

Il déboutonna le pantalon qui faisait barrière et passa sa main dans le caleçon pour chercher ce qu'il voulait. Il se tendit quand il trouva le sexe de Naruto.

\- Ne sois pas ce genre de mec.

\- Quel genre ? demanda-t-il un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Bourrer de préjugés. Je vais te donner le meilleur orgasme de toute ta vie même avec ma petite queue.

Sasuke déglutit. Il ne voulait pas être ce genre d'homme, mais après avoir attrapé à une main le sexe de son amant, sa température était redescendue en flèche. Lui, qui n'avait pas souvent envie d'être passif, le regretta presque. Son corps le trahit quand son érection perdit en ampleur.

Naruto redescendit sur son sexe et s'empressa de le faire tendre à nouveau. Sasuke le laissa prendre totalement les commandes, fermant les yeux. Il mit de côté sa récente découverte et se laissa transporter.

Quand son corps se détendit sous la caresse buccale, deux doigts forcèrent son entrée et le préparèrent davantage. Naruto le chauffa, jusqu'à qu'il soit prêt à jouir et Sasuke pria pour que son amant y arrive.

\- Sur le flanc, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Sasuke se mit sur le côté droit tandis que Naruto s'équipait et prit sa jambe gauche pour la poser sur son épaule, l'écartant de la droite qui reposait contre le matelas. Son amant se glissa entre ses jambes et s'enfonça.

À la grande surprise de Sasuke, le sexe de son amant le fit gémir indécemment quand il entra jusqu'à la garde. Un mouvement de hanche l'obligea à tendre la main jusqu'à celle de Naruto qui reposait sur son corps.

\- Attends, haleta-t-il en jetant un regard au blond qui abordait un sourire victorieux. Comment ? voulut-il savoir.

\- J'ai appris à faire avec, je ne m'avoue jamais vaincu. Maintenant tais-toi et laisse-moi te faire jouir.

Ça sonna comme une promesse aux oreilles de Sasuke qui s'abandonna aux coups de butoir de Naruto. Ce dernier le retourna dans toutes les positions possibles et inimaginables, lui arrachant gémissements, halètements et cris.

L'orgasme que Naruto lui offrit, balaya tous les autres et il regretta d'avoir douté de son amant, espérant qu'il n'était pas du genre à être vexé pour si peu et voudra remettre ça, les prochains jours.

 ** _28 Décembre_**

Sasuke se réveilla à cause du bruit que faisaient les détonations dans la montagne. C'était le seul point négatif quand il partait à la montagne, il ne dormait jamais longtemps. Il tendit la main sur le côté, mais il ne trouva pas son amant.

Il fronça des sourcils, l'appela, mais rien. Il décida d'attendre, mais au bout d'une heure et demie, il se rhabilla et sortit pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Naruto avait choisi. Apparemment, le papa de famille voulait juste tirer son coup. Le mettre sur son tableau de chasse avant d'aller trouver une autre proie. C'était plutôt clair. Il s'en voulut un peu, sa réaction de la vieille avait dû y jouer, mais même ! Il aurait aimé plus de reconnaissance de la part de Naruto. Il ne lui demandait pas de lui mettre la bague au doigt, mais il avait ouvert les cuisses en espérant avoir le blond à ses côtés le temps de ses vacances d'hiver.

Il croisa son frère sur le chemin qui lui signala que ça ne servait à rien de se mettre en tenue, les pistes étaient fermées à cause du mauvais temps et d'un petit souci qui devrait être réglé dans la journée.

Ils décidèrent avec le groupe de se faire une matinée jeu de cartes. Sasuke essaya de ne pas plomber l'ambiance, mais cela s'avéra difficile.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sasuke ? Il t'a mal baisé ton papa ? se moqua Suigetsu.

Avant qu'il puisse lui rétorquer une pique bien acerbe, Juugo lui signala que le loup arrivait. Naruto venait d'entrer dans la salle principale et la balayait des yeux. Quand il le vit, il se dirigea vers lui, mais Sasuke détourna le regard pour ne pas lui accorder plus d'attention.

\- Désolée Sasuke, j'ai … commença Naruto en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière du crâne.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Nous avons chacun eu ce que nous voulions. Laisse tomber les pirouettes pour te donner bonne conscience, on ne sait rien promis. Tu peux retourner à ta chasse.

Devant le silence persistant, Sasuke releva les yeux vers son amant de la nuit. Ce dernier abordait un visage impassible.

\- Ok, je vois le genre.

\- PAPA ! hurla sa fille en se précipitant dans ses bras. La neige ne t'a pas englouti ? Tu n'as pas mal ? Le médecin t'a interdit de skier ? Je t'attendais, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu tout de suite dans ma chambre ?

Himawari bombardait son père de question et calmement, il lui répondit :

\- J'avais quelque chose à dire à Sasuke.

\- C'était important, c'est ça ?

Naruto caressa la tête de sa fille.

\- Non, ça ne l'était pas. Je suis désolé ma puce, je me suis trompé dans mes priorités. On y va.

Sans un regard pour Sasuke, le père de famille partit et sa dernière réplique eut le mérite de blesser Sasuke, mais dans un coin de sa tête, il se dit qu'il l'avait mérité. Surtout en entendant les gens l'appeler « le survivant » sur son passage et lui offrir des tapes sur l'épaule.

Il fallut une petite heure avant que la nouvelle se repende dans l'hôtel. Une grosse avalanche s'était déclenchée sur une piste sans risque en temps normal. Naruto se trouvait sur la neige avec son père à ce moment-là pour tester les pistes. Ils s'en étaient sortis grâce aux nombreuses sécurités qu'ils avaient déjà mis en place.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteure :_**

 _JOYEUX NOEL !_

 _La suite sera là le 1_ _er_ _parce que je bosse le 31 et je doute d'avoir le temps de poster._


	2. Un instant de plus

**_29 Décembre_**

Au lieu de rester avec les autres, partis danser, Sasuke avait fouillé le sous-sol gorgé de bars et restaurants du grand hôtel. Pour être honnête avec lui, il cherchait Naruto pour s'excuser de son comportement infect.

Il rentra une petite heure plus tard en traînant des pieds.

Au croisement des chambres 200 à 250 et 250 à 299, Naruto marchait tranquillement, les mains dans les poches. Il marchait dans sa direction et Sasuke partit à sa rencontre.

Naruto plongea ses cobalts dans ses onyx avant de fermer les yeux, rompant le contact. Ce dernier ne comptait pas lui laisser la possibilité de se faire pardonner. Quand ils passèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, Sasuke lui attrapa le bras pour l'arrêter.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça, attaqua-t-il.

Naruto lui fit face, attendant plus d'explications.

\- Mais tu n'aurais pas dû partir sans un mot. Je ne sais pas quel genre tu penses que je suis, mais, ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne suis pas le genre de mec à me donner au premier venu. Je l'ai légèrement mal pris de ne pas te trouver au réveil.

\- Légèrement ? souligna Naruto, en levant un sourcil moqueur.

Bon, ok. Sasuke l'avait très mal pris, mais ça coûtait quoi de lui laisser un petit mot pour lui dire qu'il allait revenir.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû partir comme un voleur, s'excusa à demi-mot Naruto. Pour ma défense, je pensais revenir avant que tu te réveilles et t'offrir un petit-déjeuner pour te remercier de la merveilleuse nuit que nous venions de passer.

Sasuke se mit à culpabiliser d'autant plus. Naruto ne pouvait pas prédire qu'il aurait eu des soucis sur les pistes. Ce dernier se mit à se gratter nerveusement l'arrière du crâne.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que Sasuke voulait ; goûter de nouveau le corps de Naruto et récupérer le temps qu'ils avaient perdu à se faire la tête à cause d'un malentendu. Décidant d'être aussi brute de décoffrage que le blond,Sasuke tendit la main pour attraper le menton de Naruto qu'il serra pour le ramener à lui, leur bouche à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Sasuke passa sa main au creux des reins tout en lui susurrant :

\- Maintenant, je vais t'amener dans ma chambre et te prendre brutalement.

Naruto sourit, avec ses yeux remplis de désir.

* * *

Sasuke essayait, tant bien que mal, d'ouvrir sa chambre en insérant sa carte magnétique, tandis que Naruto frottait son érection contre ses fesses tout en grignotant son cou.

\- Naruto, je ne vais jamais y arriver si tu continues comme ça.

Un petit rire lui répondit et une langue taquine remonta jusqu'à son lobe.

\- Si tu ne te dépêches pas, c'est moi qui vais te prendre brutalement contre cette porte… Mais sache que j'ai très envie de toi. Rien que t'imaginer en moi, je...mmmmh

Le gémissement de Naruto eut raison de lui. Il l'agrippa pour le plaquer contre la porte de sa chambre et ravager sa bouche. Sasuke aligna leur corps et frotta leur entrejambe sans honte. C'était bon, fort et impatient.

Il allait enfin goûter complètement Naruto et rien ni personne ne pourra l'arrêter. Un clic caractéristique indiqua que la porte était déverrouillée. Il l'ouvrit et poussa Naruto à l'intérieur, la refermant d'un coup de pied. Il avança à l'instinct, Naruto accaparant tous ses sens.

Ils butèrent contre ce que Sasuke supposa être le mini-bar et l'y installa fermement, les mains sur les hanches. Naruto s'accrochait à son t-shirt moulant, les yeux fermés, dévorant sa bouche.

\- Je vais m'enfoncer tellement fort en toi qu...

\- Que "quoi" Sasuke ? haleta Naruto contre ses lèvres.

\- Oui, que "quoi" Sasuke ? entendirent-ils.

Naruto tourna violemment la tête vers la voix de l'importun pour en découvrir plusieurs. Tout le groupe de Sasuke se trouvait sur les deux lits de la chambre. Certains les regardaient avec amusement, d'autres avec envie ou même surprise.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! Dégagez !

Naruto sursauta sous l'éclat de colère de Sasuke, reportant son attention sur lui. Ce dernier le tenait toujours fermement contre lui, tous ses membres étaient tendus et les onyx fusillaient les autres. Il réitéra sa question avec autant d'irritation et d'énervement dans la voix.

Le corps de Naruto frissonna entièrement et se répercuta directement dans son entrejambe. Il pressa sa main contre pour se soulager tandis qu'il ravalait un gémissement. Sasuke le rendait de plus en plus dingue. Il en découvrait un peu plus chaque jour et ça lui plaisait. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, son amant avait du chien.

Certes, le brun lui avait résisté, mais il avait été assez docile. Naruto aimait les hommes qui pouvaient autant être pris en main que prendre en main.

Si ce n'était pas condamnable, Sasuke tuerait ses amis et son frère. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ils se trouvaient dans la chambre alors qu'ils devaient tous être en train de danser, mais il s'en foutait royalement. Quoi qu'il arrive, il allait les jeter sur-le-champ.

\- Sasuke… Tu m'excites tellement comme ça.

Sasuke reporta son attention sur son amant, qui se recolla à son corps, frottant leurs membres durs comme de la pierre. Apparemment, les autres ne le dérangeaient pas.

La base de sa nuque se fit attaquer gentiment et il perdit son self-control. Il agrippa la tignasse blonde qu'il tira en arrière pour replonger dans la bouche avide. Ce mec allait le tuer.

Il donna des coups de bassin tandis que Naruto l'obligea à se détacher de lui pour retirer son haut. Il en profita pour virer les voyeurs :

\- Vous avez trente secondes pour virer d'ici.

Sous la menace sourde, il souleva Naruto qui entoura ses jambes à ses reins puis l'entraîna dans la salle de bains attenant à la chambre. Il le reposa au sol et ils se défirent de leur pantalon.

\- C'est quoi qui t'excite exactement ? demanda-t-il à la hâte.

\- Ta personnalité, ta beauté, tout. Toi.

Sasuke sourit avant de reprendre les hanches bronzées pour les poser sur le lavabo. Sans cérémonie, il prit le sexe de Naruto pour le branler. Ce dernier bascula d'avant en arrière dans son poing pour plus de friction.

\- Fais-moi jouir Sasuke, maintenant.

\- Tu vas jouir Naruto, mais quand, moi, je l'aurais décidé. C'est compris ?

Naruto dut s'accrocher aux épaules crème et y enfoncer les ongles pour ne pas perdre pied. Il se sentait au bord de l'explosion, à cause des mots de Sasuke.

Une vraie torture.

Il quémanda un baiser que le brun lui offrit avec plaisir. Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre la raison.

\- Dans le lit, exigea Sasuke en le libérant.

Sans se préoccuper des éventuels gêneurs qui étaient restés, le blond sortit de la salle de bain et s'allongea au milieu du lit. Tout le monde avait décampé rapidement et ça l'excitait de savoir que l'imagination des autres travaillerait dans leur direction. Naruto se caressa comme il le faisait souvent, une main sur son sexe le soulageant autant que le frustrant tandis que l'autre le préparait sauvagement.

\- Hey, je suis là, ne m'oublie pas.

\- Impossible, c'est à toi que je pense en me touchant.

Sasuke monta sur le lit, devant Naruto et se toucha à son tour. Un combat d'excitation commença entre eux.

\- Occupe-toi de moi Sasuke sinon je te vire de cette chambre et je me donne du plaisir, seul.

Le brun attrapa les hanches de Naruto et le retourna sans ménagement, l'obligeant à être sur le ventre. Il s'allongea de tout son poids sur le corps bronzé, le faisait prisonnier.

\- C'est ma chambre. Si quelqu'un doit virer l'autre, c'est moi.

Naruto tourna la tête sur le côté pour lui adresser un regard hautain.

\- Piqûre de rappel : l'hôtel m'appartient.

Sasuke prit sa queue d'une main, écarta un lobe de son amant de l'autre et s'enfonça brusquement. Naruto gémit indécemment. La piqûre de Sasuke était quand même plus agréable.

Sasuke agrippa la tignasse blonde qu'il tira sans faire mal à son amant, mais en lui provoquant un frisson chaud dans tout le corps.

\- Piqûre de rappel : ce soir, tu m'appartiens.

Sasuke se mit en mouvement. Ses coups de boutoir laissèrent Naruto sans voix. Le père de famille, tenta, tant bien que mal, de reprendre son souffle, mais il savoura chaque coup qui lui coupait.

\- Ta queue m'appartient, rétorqua difficilement Naruto en contractant son fessier pour englober délicieusement le membre dur de Sasuke.

Sasuke agrippa les hanches pour faire mettre Naruto à quatre pattes. Il passa son bras libre sous le corps de Naruto pour prendre son sexe.

\- Non, c'est ta queue qui m'appartient.

Aucun n'était prêt à perdre cette bataille.

Naruto tendit les lèvres que Sasuke happa, il continua ses va-et-vient tout en avalant les gémissements de son amant qui se laissa complètement aller dans ses bras, éjaculant dans sa main et Sasuke le suivi de près.

\- La proie est devenue le chasseur, souffla Sasuke, reprenant sa respiration.

\- Et le chasseur s'est transformé volontairement en proie.

 ** _30 Décembre_**

Sasuke se réveilla avec une bouilloire contre lui. Il sourit avant d'embrasser le front qui reposait contre son torse.

\- Je préfère ça, avoua-t-il à haute voix.

Naruto, le bras et la jambe traversant son corps, le serra davantage.

\- Moi aussi, entendit-il.

Sasuke roula pour s'allonger sur le corps de son amant, torse contre torse. Il embrassa ses lèvres, ses joues, ses paupières et pour finir son nez. Naruto enroula ses bras autour des épaules carrées et profita du réveil tout en douceur.

\- Si tu continues comme ça, je ne vais pas vouloir qu'on sorte du lit.

\- Qui a dit qu'on le devait ? demanda Sasuke, avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Leurs désirs s'éveillèrent et doucement, le brun en profita. Il attrapa les cuisses musclées qu'il remonta contre son amant. Ce dernier encercla son sexe qu'il branla avant de le guider jusqu'à son anus.

Sasuke rentra lentement dans le corps de Naruto. Ils gémirent de bonheur à l'unisson.

\- Je veux ça toute la journée, haleta Naruto.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit Sasuke en commençant à se mouvoir.

XxX

Le petit-déjeuner sur un plateau entre eux, Naruto et Sasuke profitaient de cette matinée de détente.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait commander le repas au lit.

\- On ne peut pas, affirma Naruto, mais c'est l'avantage d'être le futur héritier de l'hôtel.

Sasuke n'en douta pas une seule seconde. Il devait être un fils insupportable, autant qu'un père remarquable. Des bruits de couloir attirèrent leur attention.

\- Et oh, les deux chauds lapins, vous sortez de votre terrier pour venir skier ? hurla Suigetsu.

\- Non ! crièrent Naruto et Sasuke en même temps, avant de se regarder et rigoler.

Naruto poussa le plateau, avant de se jeter sur Sasuke.

Il prit le sexe du brun en bouche, salivant abondamment, il y mit assez d'entrain pour le faire gonfler et pouvoir en profiter. Il s'appuya sur le torse imberbe avant de s'empaler, les faisant jouir quelques minutes plus tard.

XxX

Sasuke et Naruto se réveillèrent au sursaut quand le portable du jeune papa résonna dans la pièce. Naruto tendit la main vers la table de chevet pour répondre tandis que Sasuke s'enquit de l'heure. Midi était passé depuis peu, mais son ventre ne criait pas encore famine. Il se blottit contre Naruto quand il répondit, à sa fille visiblement.

\- Je suis désolée ma puce, pas aujourd'hui.

Sasuke entendit un faible « pourquoi ».

\- Parce que… J'aimerais passer la journée avec Sasuke. Juste lui et moi. Tu sais comme quand tu me demandes de te laisser avec ton ourse rose parce que tu veux prendre le thé avec lui.

Un faible reniflement sortit du téléphone et Sasuke vit le visage du père de famille se tordre de culpabilité. Il mit le haut-parleur suite à la demande de sa fille.

\- Sasuke…

\- Oui princesse ? répondit le brun.

\- Si je te laisse mon papa aujourd'hui, je peux l'avoir demain ?

Sasuke reçu un coup au cœur, il avait l'impression de voler Naruto à sa fille.

\- Bien sûr princesse.

\- Mais si papa doit aller skier pour fermer les pistes, tu passeras la journée avec moi ?

\- Oui, avec plaisir. Juste toi et moi.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis Princesse.

Himawari renifla avant de dire au revoir et raccrocher. Naruto reposa le téléphone sur la table de nuit. Sasuke pouvait lire dans les pensées de son amant, ce dernier pensait qu'il était un mauvais père d'abandonner sa fille pour passer la journée au lit avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis cinq jours et qu'il ne reverrait plus dans deux.

\- Tu as le droit de profiter, Naruto. Je ne suis peut-être pas père, mais je suis persuadé que pour que ta fille soit heureuse, il faut avant tout que tu le sois… Tu as le droit de décompresser.

Sasuke se pencha sur la joue striée pour lui grignoter gentiment. Naruto resta dans ses pensées quelques secondes avant de se laisser bercer. Il répondit en posant ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de se placer sur le flanc. Ils se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre.

\- On va vraiment passer la journée à ça ?

Pour toute réponse, le brun prit la main de Naruto et la dirigea à son anus. Il l'incita à enfoncer ses doigts en lui.

\- Je prends ça pour un oui.

Naruto rapprocha leur corps pour mieux enfoncer ses orifices en lui. Il partit à la recherche de la prostate de Sasuke, ce dernier l'aida à la trouver et ils prirent leur temps pour se donner du plaisir.

XxX

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand Naruto et Sasuke sortirent de la douche pour revenir au chaud sous la couette. Ils avaient passé les deux quarts du temps à faire l'amour, un autre à dormir et le dernier à parler. Ils s'étaient trouvé autant de différences que de points communs, mais, dans l'ensemble, leur vision de la vie et l'éducation des enfants étaient des copies conformes.

Naruto détailla le visage fin de Sasuke, tandis qu'il répondait à quelques messages sur son téléphone. Se sentant observé, le brun tourna la tête dans sa direction.

\- À quoi tu penses ?

\- Que tu es parfait.

\- Parfait pour toi ? sourit hautainement Sasuke.

Naruto crocheta la nuque de Sasuke pour emprisonner sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents.

\- Oui, parfait pour moi.

Satisfait par la réponse, Sasuke enjamba les cuisses de Naruto après l'avoir poussé contre la tête de lit.

Tandis qu'ils allaient encore se jeter l'un sur l'autre, Itachi fit une apparition dans la chambre. Instinctivement, Naruto prit la couette pour cacher entièrement le corps de son amant.

\- Tu sais que j'ai vu le corps nu de mon frère plus souvent que toi ? se moqua Itachi.

\- Sors, grogna affectueusement Sasuke à son frère.

\- Vous êtes bien gentils, mais je dois prendre des affaires de rechange. Est-ce que je peux espérer dormir dans mon lit cette nuit ?

\- Non, lança Naruto, mais prend la carte de ma chambre et vas-y si tu veux. Dans mon pantalon, chambre 275.

Itachi soupira tout en lançant un regard à son cadet qui signifiait clairement « à charge de revanche ».

Sasuke le pressa de déguerpir quand Naruto lui grignota le cou et commença à le caresser sans honte sous la couverture alors qu'Itachi était encore là.

Naruto avait des tendances exhibitionnistes au goût de Sasuke.

Quand il gémit, l'aîné compris et partit tout en s'amusant de la situation. Lui, qui avait voulu que son petit frère profite de ses vacances pour se lâcher, était servi.

\- Tes amants ne se lassent jamais au lit ? se renseigna Sasuke dans une question purement rhétorique.

\- Jamais.

Naruto compensait son petit problème d'anatomie comme il le pouvait et il s'agissait souvent d'essayer des choses nouvelles et de faire l'amour dans tous les endroits possibles et inimaginables pour exciter ses partenaires au maximum.

\- J'aurais aimé pouvoir découvrir ça plus longtemps, avoua Sasuke, parce que je suis sûr que tu es parfait pour moi aussi.

Le cœur de Naruto se gonfla, battant plus vite à cette déclaration. Il agrippa les hanches blanches et positionna son sexe à l'entrée du corps de Sasuke. D'un coup, il abaissa le corps et s'enfonça au plus profond de son amant, lui coupant le souffle.

\- Encore, pantela Sasuke.

Avec plaisir, Naruto s'amusa à soulever le corps du brun et à le redescendre sur son sexe dur comme de la pierre, mais jamais dans un rythme régulier ou un angle similaire, ce qui fit perdre définitivement la tête de Sasuke.

Ce dernier se laissa faire, il accorda sa confiance aveugle et laissa le blond le contrôle total.

 ** _31 Décembre_**

Une petite princesse sauta dans le lit de Sasuke au petit matin, vite suivi par son père qui s'étala. Le brun se réveilla au rire étouffé de la fillette qui se glissa sous les draps pour coller ses pieds froids à son mollet. Sasuke se crispa avant de se venger en chatouillant Himawari.

Naruto l'aida avant de se retourner contre lui quand sa fille lui signala qu'elle devait venir à sa rescousse. Ils passèrent un agréable moment avant que Naruto y mette fin.

\- Je suis désolé ma puce, mais je dois aider Papi et les autres sur la neige.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Sasuke m'a promis de passer la journée avec moi. Je vais chercher ma combinaison et mes skis ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Naruto lui demanda de l'attendre, devant aussi s'équiper.

\- Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ? chuchota Naruto, je peux dire aux filles de la garder, tu n'es pas obligé de-

\- C'est bon Naruto, sois tranquille, je ne me force jamais. Je vous rejoins au petit-déjeuner.

Naruto se pencha sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser furtivement avant de prendre sa fille et partir. Sasuke se leva et s'habilla avec sa combinaison dont il ne ferma pas le haut qu'il noua sur ses hanches.

Arrivé dans la grande salle, il trouva son groupe, mais pas encore celui de Naruto, alors il profita de ce petit moment pour être avec les siens, qui ne cessèrent pas de le charrier sur son amourette de vacances.

\- Sasuke, cria une petite voix joyeuse.

\- Le devoir m'appelle, sourit le brun en se levant.

\- Tu t'es improvisé papa ? se moqua Deidara.

\- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, lança Sasori.

Sasuke laissa le couple se manger la figure tandis qu'il promit à son frère et sa petite bande d'être avec eux pour la soirée et fêter la nouvelle année, même s'il savait parfaitement que tout le monde serait dans la grande salle qui accueillait tous les vacanciers à chaque repas.

Elle serait transformée pour profiter des douze coups de minuit.

Il rejoignit Naruto et sa fille ainsi que les deux mamans. Himawari le présenta rapidement avant de le tirer pour aller skier. Il leur demanda quand même si ça ne les dérangeait pas de la laisser avec lui et les remercia, quand elles lui accordèrent leur confiance.

Il savait que c'était surtout grâce à Naruto et au fait que la station de ski possédait des équipements de vidéos surveillance. Tout comme l'hôtel, la station appartenait à la famille Namikaze, Sasuke l'avait appris de la bouche de Naruto. Himawari ne pourrait disparaître sans qu'on le remarque dans la seconde.

\- Aller Sasuke, la pressa Himawari.

\- Attends ma puce, l'arrêta Naruto en s'agenouillant devant sa fille.

Tel un vrai père, il lui fixa des règles à respecter et un comportement à adapter.

Sasuke écouta aussi attentivement que la petite fille puis, quand les cobalts se posèrent sur lui, il dit :

\- Je te promets de ne pas lâcher ta fille du regard, je vais bien m'en occuper.

\- J'ai confiance en toi Sasuke, avoua Naruto en se relevant. Ce sont les autres que je crains pour elle, tu sais ceux qui skient comme des malades sans faire attention aux autres.

Sasuke sourit, ça lui faisait étrangement penser à quelqu'un.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-il en l'embrassant.

Il salua d'un signe de tête les deux mamans qui les regardaient avec un grand sourire puis parti avec Himawari.

XxX

Dire que Sasuke n'était pas impressionné par la fille de Naruto était faux. Jamais, il avait vu une enfant, de son âge, aussi bien se débrouiller sur les skis. Lui, qui pensait passer une journée à être au ralenti sur les pistes vertes, s'était bien trompé.

Himawari skiait mieux que certains de ses amis et il dévala les pistes avec plaisir en sa compagnie. En même temps, sa famille possédait une station de ski, ça ne l'aurait pas étonné qu'elle sache skier avant de vraiment marcher, elle avait dû grandir avec des skis aux pieds.

Ils terminèrent la journée au pied de l'hôtel dans la neige à faire une bataille géante quand son groupe et celui de Naruto vint les rejoindre. Quand la nuit commença à les engloutir, tout le monde s'éparpilla pour se préparer à fêter la nouvelle année. Sasuke resta un petit peu plus avec la famille à Naruto à faire un igloo pour la princesse de la famille.

\- Je veux que Sasuke soit mon deuxième papa ! s'exclama Himawari en se jetant dans ses bras, alors que le brun était installé à même la neige.

La joie de la petite fille créa un malaise. C'était le risque avec les enfants. Ils s'attachent trop vite et que ça fasse mal de les décrocher. Sasuke tourna la tête vers Naruto qui le regardait, désolé, il pouvait également sentir le regard des parents de Naruto, ainsi que les mamans qui se rapprochèrent à la suite de la discussion.

Sasuke décida de la mener. Il préférait être celui qui briserait le petit cœur de la petite fille plutôt que les parents.

\- Regarde-moi princesse, exigea-t-il en la décollant un peu de lui.

Sasuke rentra une mèche brune qui cachait les azurs dans son bonnet. Il lui sourit tristement.

\- Tu ne veux pas Sasuke ? Pourtant, tu es fort, tu peux me porter, je ne suis pas un bagage trop lourd.

La voix d'Himawari dérailla et ce fut comme un pieu dans le cœur de toutes les personnes présentes.

\- Non, tu ne l'es pas. Tu es toute légère, dit-il en la soulevant pour appuyer ses mots.

Il se laissa tomber en arrière, la gardant sur lui, dans ses bras. Ils bataillèrent un peu, Sasuke chercha à la faire rire, quand il réussit, ils reprirent leur place l'un en face de l'autre.

\- Même si j'aimerai être ton papa, ce n'est pas possible. Naruto et moi, nous ne nous connaissons pas assez.

\- Mais hier, vous étiez ensemble toute la journée, maman et maman m'ont dit que vous appreniez à vous connaître.

Sans se laisser déstabiliser, Sasuke continua :

\- Tu sais que je suis en vacances ici, princesse, nous en avons parlé à midi, je t'ai montré sur une carte où j'habitais. Je suis très loin de vous.

Autour d'un chocolat chaud et d'un bon repas dans un chalet sur les pistes, Himawari lui avait posé plein de questions et il y avait répondu comme il pouvait. Il avait dû se servir de son portable à plusieurs reprises pour lui montrer concrètement qu'il habitait à plus de sept heures d'ici.

\- Tu peux venir vivre ici.

L'innocence de l'enfant le toucha.

\- J'ai toute ma famille là-bas et je serais triste de les quitter. Ne serais-tu pas triste si tu devais venir vivre avec moi et laisser tes mamans et ton papa ici ? lui demanda-t-il en anticipant ses mots suite à sa première phrase.

Himawari regarda Naruto ainsi qu'Ino et Hinata avant de hocher la tête. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

\- Alors, tu ne seras pas mon deuxième papa ?

\- Non ma princesse, ça ne sera pas moi, mais, un jour, ton papa rencontrera un homme qui sera aussi fort que moi pour te porter et qui habitera plus près. Il apprendra tous les jours à connaître ton papa et il vous rendra heureux.

\- Mais moi, je voulais que ce soit toi qui continues à nous faire sourire. Papa sourit tout le temps depuis que tu es ici.

La vérité sort toujours de la bouche des enfants et Sasuke put apercevoir, du coin de l'œil, Naruto se rendre compte que sa fille voyait sûrement des choses qu'il essayait de cacher, mais pas aussi bien qu'il le pensait.

\- Où est ton petit carnet ? demanda, soudainement, Sasuke.

Le brun faisait référence à un mini-carnet, que lui avait glissé Naruto au début de la journée. Apparemment, il exigeait que sa fille possède un maximum de moyens pour communiquer.

Himawari le chercha dans la poche intérieure de sa combinaison et lui tendit avec un mini-crayon à papier. Sasuke écrivit toutes ses coordonnées, mais avant de lui tendre, il dit :

\- Je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que s'est ? étorqua-t-elle en désignant le bout de papier.

À peine, lui expliqua-t-il, qu'elle tendit la main pour récupérer le papier, mais Sasuke ne lâcha pas prise.

\- Je te le donnerai uniquement si tu me fais une promesse.

\- C'est du chantage, bouda-t-elle.

Sasuke fut surpris qu'elle connaisse ce mot, mais dans un coin de sa tête, il imaginait sans mal Naruto utiliser de ce stratagème contre elle.

\- J'appelle ça, un compromis, je suis sûr que ton papa et tes mamans pourront t'expliquer la différence, mais, en attendant, tu vas devoir faire ce que je te dis si tu le veux. D'accord ?

Elle accepta tout en rechignant.

\- Je veux que tu me promettes que tu vas laisser une chance à ton papa de t'en offrir un second. Il le mérite plus que n'importe qui et, même si ce n'est pas moi, il le fera sourire.

Sasuke tendit le bout de papier que Himawari prit, mais il lui céda uniquement quand elle lui fit la promesse. Ino et Hinata se permirent d'intervenir pour récupérer leur fille et lui faire prendre son bain. Minato et Kushina leur signalèrent qu'ils devaient finir de préparer la soirée et il resta avec Naruto dehors quelques minutes.

\- Merci.

\- Ne me remercia pas, toi aussi, tu dois me faire une promesse.

Naruto se pointa du doigt. Sasuke hocha de la tête avant de l'obliger à s'approcher de lui. La neige craqua sous son poids.

\- Je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas oublier d'être heureux.

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai en échange ?

\- Ce que tu veux.

Naruto se contenta de se blottir dans les bras de son amant. Il avait juste besoin de ça. De se sentir protégé et aimé, même le temps d'un instant.

XxX

La fête battait son plein à l'hôtel.

Himawari avait exigé de presque tout le monde qu'il se déguise et personne ne refusait rien à cette enfant. C'est ainsi que Naruto se trouva avec un serre-tête avec des cornes de renne et Sasuke un bonnet du Père Noël.

Un vieux Polaroid fut mis à disposition de tous et la petite fille mitrailla Sasuke avec Naruto, elle demanda à ses mamans de les prendre tous les trois et garda la photo précieusement avec les coordonnées de Sasuke. En rentrant ce soir, elle mettrait le tout dans sa boîte à souvenir.

Tandis que Sasuke tenait une bouteille de champagne à la main pour se resservir un verre, Deidara le surprit avec l'appareil photo.

\- Photo, cria le blond pour qu'il prenne la pose.

Avant qu'il puisse réagir, Naruto se matérialisa à ses côtés, prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Sasuke ferma les yeux et savoura le baiser. Ils ne firent pas attention à Deidara qui repartait avec leur photo qu'il secouait pour la faire apparaître plus vite.

Le décompte de minuit résonna. Le brun reposa le champagne sur le buffet, on le bouscula, entraînant Naruto avec lui. Ils se retrouvèrent sous une branche de gui.

10, 9, 8…

\- Tu connais la tradition ? lança Sasuke.

7, 6, 5…

\- Tu savais que la première personne avec qui on fête la nouvelle année, on la passe entièrement avec elle, rétorqua Naruto.

4, 3, 2…

Sourire aux lèvres, légèrement éméchés, Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent intensément. Ils allaient s'embrasser au coup de minuit.

1…

Ils allaient, mais ils ne purent. Himawari sauta dans les bras de son père et Itachi prit son cadet dans les siens. Chacun se fit engloutir par son groupe.

 ** _1_** ** _er_** ** _Janvier_**

Après avoir chargé la voiture, Juugo, Karin et Suigetsu saluèrent le petit groupe avant de prendre place dans le véhicule, tandis que Sasuke fit de même, s'attardant auprès d'Himawari.

\- Tu ne m'oublieras pas ?

\- Jamais princesse.

\- C'est une promesse ? insista l'enfant.

Sasuke lui promit, non sans lui rappeler de conserver précieusement son numéro de téléphone et son adresse. Avec beaucoup de mal, la petite fille lui dit au revoir avant de courir vers Ino et Hinata qui la ramena à l'intérieur de l'hôtel.

Sasuke échangea un bref regard avec Naruto, avant d'ouvrir la portière, côté conducteur, le blond l'attrapant pour la maintenir le temps de s'y installer. Une fois fait, il referma la portière sur lui et Sasuke descendit sa vitre. Les bras sur le haut de la voiture, Naruto se pencha pour se rapprocher du visage de son amant des vacances d'hiver.

\- Tu vas trouver ça débile, mais j'ai l'impression que si je te laisse partir, je passe à côté de l'homme de ma vie.

Sasuke ne trouva absolument pas cette déclaration débile, car il s'agissait bien d'une déclaration. Il ressentait la même chose. Pas dans son cœur, non, c'était enfoui bien plus profond que son organe vital, qu'on pouvait de nos jours remplacer par un autre. Il le ressentait dans ton son être. Son âme.

Pourtant, il fit taire ses émotions, tout comme Naruto s'apprêtait à le faire, il le lisait dans les azurs face à lui.

\- Si nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, on se retrouvera, lança-t-il taquin, mais pensant chacun des mots prononcés. Ce sera le destin.

Naruto lui offrit un sourire sincère, mais résiné.

\- Je ne crois pas au destin Sasuke.

\- Alors, c'est un adieu.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais le hochement de tête du futur propriétaire de la station confirma ses propos. Ils se regardèrent pendant, ce qui leur sembla, une éternité trop courte. Leur histoire défilant devant leurs yeux comme un film à revoir avant d'être enregistré et classé dans une case souvenir.

La rencontre fracassante les obligea à se défier du regard. Le jeu de séduction, transformé en chasse désastreuse, value un rictus de défi, ils ne savaient toujours pas qui avait été la proie et qui avait été le chasseur. Les moments passés avec Himawari, à deux ou à trois, se lisèrent sur les visages apaisés et comblés de bonheur. Tandis que leurs unions charnelles les obligèrent à s'embrasser une dernière fois pour témoigner de leur satisfaction. La séparation se ressentit front contre front, comme s'ils pouvaient se transmettre les pensées de l'autre.

Ils se remerciaient mutuellement pour cette semaine de voyage, ils ne s'étaient jamais sentis aussi libres qu'ensemble. Naruto et Sasuke ne croyaient pas au coup de foudre, l'amour au premier regard n'existait pas pour eux. Ce n'était pas ce qui leur était arrivé, mais ni l'un ni l'autre, ne pouvait nier ce qu'ils ressentaient. Si on venait, dans le futur, à leur demander s'ils étaient déjà tombés amoureux, le visage de chacun apparaîtrait dans l'esprit de l'autre. Au final, peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'un coup de foudre à retardement.*

* * *

 _ **Petite réponse de l'auteure :**_

 _Bonne année à tous, j'espère que vos vœux se réaliseront et que cette année 2019 sera meilleure que la 2018, je ne sais pas vous mais l'année 2018 n'a pas été la meilleure de mon côté alors j'espère pouvoir vite la remplacer xD_

 _*J'ai lu cette expression quelque part et impossible de la retrouver mais elle a tourné dans ma tête pendant des semaines avant de la poser dans cette phrase, d'ailleurs c'était le premier titre de cette histoire._

 _J'espère que cette deuxième partie est meilleure que la première, personnellement je trouve car c'est celle que j'ai écris en 1er et vous m'avez bien fait tous rire à soulever le petit problème de Naruto xD Et oui même si on est dans une fiction, les protagonistes ne peuvent pas être parfait._

 _Pour ceux qui voudront les revoir, il faudra attendre le projet 52 ..._

 _ **Petite réponse à Guest :** De rien, tu n'avais pas commencé à lire mais tu l'as fini au moins ? ;)_

 _ **Petite réponse à Steva :** oui tu avais bien compris, c'est Naruto qui en a une petite xD ça a marqué les esprits !_

 _ **Petite réponse à Cosmo :** Oui c'est vrai qu'au départ je voulais mettre Ino et Sakura mais aucun des enfants allait à mes yeux alors qu'avec Hinata, Himawari était plus crédible vu que Naruto est le papa._

 _ **Petite réponse à Cia:** J'espère que tu auras adoré également ce chp qui clôture l'histoire ^^_


End file.
